Holidays
by beadsnlace
Summary: Decided to revamp this a little. This will be for Holiday fics...


Because I felt our favorite couple needed a Christmas story of their own. Just a little OOC for our girl in the beginning. Mostly fluff and romance. I tried to get this posted ON Christmas day but it was busy here and this fought me every step of the way... This one's for my "girls": you know who you are! On with it then...

oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo

Because they need a Christmas story...

oooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo

After Kurt had promised they would spend Christmas at the farm Diane had decided to take the entire holiday season off. Kurt had done the same. Neither one wanting to spend very much time apart this year. They'd spent several days at the townhouse decorating and entertaining a little, just a few close friends. There had also been several days at the farm, playing with the dogs in the snow, several rather chilly snowy hikes around the property and decorating the house. And then...he had dragged her back to the city, stating he still had some things he needed to do before they could stay at the farm for the remainder of the holidays.

It was now Christmas Eve morning and he was showing no signs of going back to the farm, despite several mildly heated conversations (mostly on her side) the previous day. He'd just smiled his adorable little half smile and kissed her senseless, but had never really responded to her questions.

Kurt had gone downstairs to let the dogs out and start the coffee, after coming back to the bedroom he had placed a soft kiss on her neck below her ear and then disappeared into the ensuite bathroom. Water running confirmed he was in the shower and she just wanted to escape the bedroom before he was done.

Feeling frustrated and mildly angry but mostly just very disappointed Diane decided that what she really needed was a rather large dose of the coffee she could smell coming from the kitchen.

And so, hurt feelings and all Diane finally left the bed and pulled on her dark blue silk robe. Tying the belt in a knot she made to leave the bedroom, barely succeeding in blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall.

She hadn't noticed Kurt approaching from across the bedroom until his left hand slapped against the partially opened bedroom door, pushing it shut again, his body close behind her. "Diane, where are you going?" his voice soft in her ear and his right hand on her hip preventing her from moving away. Bracing her hands on the door she leaned her forehead against the door also, closing her eyes as she was unable to contain her tears any longer, her shoulders jerking as she took in a ragged breath.

"Um, kitchen? I need some coffee." He could hear the tears in her voice as he watched several fall and land on the back of her hand.

He knew she was unhappy that they had not gone back out to the farm yesterday. But he had a very good reason: for several years she had told him one of her greatest desires was to attend the Christmas Eve performance of the Nutcracker. But she had never been able to acquire tickets as it was always sold out several years ahead and there was a very long waiting list. But Kurt had discovered several months earlier that one of his friend's had tickets, private box seats no less, and that they were going out of town for Christmas and would be unable to attend. Kurt had not hesitated when the tickets had been offered, even tho' it meant he would have to put on his tux. He had then made reservations at Diane's favorite restaurant, hoping to surprise her. But now it all seemed to be backfiring on him. He had not expected her to be so very upset about staying in the city Christmas Eve and he was toying with the idea of just telling her. But no, he wanted to surprise her so he kept everything to himself.

He wrapped his right arm around her waist pulling her back against him, a little concerned that she did not relax against him right away. He tucked his left hand under her chin and gently turned her away from the door, holding her close as she buried her face in his shoulder. Her tears soaking thru his t shirt. "Honey, I know you want to spend Christmas at the farm, but we really need to stay in the city tonight. I promise I'll make it up to you and we can go out to the farm first thing in the morning and stay as long as you want." He ran his hands slowly up and down her back trying to soothe her. She rarely cried in front of him and he knew he was going to be in big trouble once he handed her the tickets for the ballet. But then again he really did like it when he was in trouble with her, making amends was always fun!

She nodded against his chest, twisting his t shirt in her hand and using it to wipe her eyes and then pinching him as he laughed at her actions. He was SO going to pay for making her cry. "Ok, but can I get some coffee now?" And her slippers, her feet were getting cold.

"Yeah, let's get you some coffee." He tipped her chin up so he could dry the rest of her tears. "Trust me honey, it will be worth staying in the city tonight." Meeting her searching gaze steadily, his thumb softly caressing along her lower jaw. She gave him a quick nod as she finally smiled up at him. Meeting him halfway as he leaned down to kiss her.

** _Oh, that's nice_ ** she thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Moving with him as he turned around and leaned on the door, pulling her up against himself. They stood there for several minutes, hands wandering and lips and tongues melded together. God she loves kissing him, regardless of anything else they may do to each other she loves kissing him. And he knows it, the wretch, using it to his advantage whenever he can.

Kurt reached up and gently pulled her arms loose from his neck, knowing it would be too easy to just take her back to bed and spend the day there. But he still had a few things to do and she wanted coffee. Grinning down at her as she made a small noise of complaint as he ended the kiss. Wrapping his arm around her he led her back over to the bed so she could step into her slippers.

He held her hand as they descended the stairs and then held a chair for her at the kitchen table. He returned with two mugs of coffee and the early morning paper. She gratefully accepted the coffee but pushed the paper away. "I don't want that just yet. There might be something depressing in it." winking at him as he set the paper aside.

Halfway thru her second cup of coffee she got up and started gathering a few things to make breakfast. Omelette's sounded good and she knew he was hungry also. She declined his offer of help and set about cooking while he looked thru the morning paper. Setting it aside when she brought their breakfasts to the table. While he did the dishes she finally decided to glance thru the paper, giving up when he came over and told her he had to run an errand before leaving a kiss on her neck and practically running out the door. She hadn't noticed that he'd gone upstairs to get dressed while she was reading. Shaking her head she went upstairs herself, time for a shower and some clothes.

Forty five minutes later Kurt opened the front door and peeked in, not seeing Diane anywhere he fully opened the door and walked in, juggling two garment bags along with a smaller bag. Diane had Christmas music streaming thru the entire townhouse and he could faintly hear the blow dryer coming from the master bathroom so he stepped into the guest bedroom and set his "contraband" in the closet. He was sitting at the breakfast bar drinking another cup of coffee when she came back in to the kitchen.

"That was fast" she commented.

"Yep." he replied, not elaborating on anything else. She just looked at him, eyebrow raised, finally giving in to laughter after he winked at her.

They spent the next few hours together, taking the dogs for a short walk so they could play in the snow a little and then sipping brandy laced hot cocoa while curled up on the sofa together.

At 3:30 he stood up from the sofa, catching her hands and pulling her up and into his arms. "You still mad at me?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"Yeah..." she sighed, "no, maybe just a little...not mad tho', more like disappointed." She tapped her fingers against his chest before leaning her forehead against his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him.

"Well come on. Maybe this will help." He smacked her lightly on the ass before turning her around and pushing her gently towards the guest room. Time to see just how much trouble he was really in.

"What is this?" she asked looking at the garment bags hanging in the closet, moving to unzip them. The first one had his tux in it. She looked back at him, "Kurt?".

"Kinda goes with what's in the other one." he smirked, taking a step back.

Unzipping the second bag she caught a shimmer of...beads? Pulling the gown free of the garment bag she could only stare. It was exquisite. A deep red in color it was long sleeved with a scooped neckline. The beads were a much deeper red hue and sparkled in the light. The bodice was covered with a delicate beaded pattern, which then trailed subtly down into the skirt. Turning it she looked at the back of the dress: the neckline was considerably lower and it would show off a good portion of her upper back.

She knew this gown! She had seen it at her favorite boutique several months ago, she had even tried it on and it fit like it had been made specifically for her. But she had left it there, unable to justify the expense when she had no real reason to wear it. And it would have been a shame to buy it only to have it hang in her closet, unused. She had just hoped that whomever did buy it would enjoy it as much as she would have.

Kurt noticed her hands trembling as she hung the gown back in the closet and picked up the smaller shopping bag from the same boutique. Removing the wrapped items she laid them down on the bed, revealing lingerie that matched the gown beautifully and a delicately worked silk lace shawl.

"Kurt? What is going on?" she asked him, her voice tremulous again with unshed tears. He'd really outdone himself this time. "Is this why we had to stay in the city?"

"Only partially." Taking another step back, grinning at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Partially?" her brow furrowing a little as she looked back at the gown. "We have no plans where I need something this formal do we?" looking back at Kurt while she gestured at the gown again.

"I made dinner reservations at Sixteen. I thought you might want something for the event after..." again he took another step back. A smirk firmly in place.

"Sixteen? Really? I Love that place! But this gown seems to be rather formal for Sixteen, even with their dress code." She tipped her head, propping her right hand on her hip "Why are you backing away? What have you done?"

Stepping forward he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, placing a kiss on her neck. "The gown might be a little too formal even for that snooty place but hopefully not for this..." he reached into the inside pocket of his tuxedo jacket and retrieved an envelope. He pressed a lingering kiss on her lips before handing her the envelope.

Watching as she broke the gold seal holding the flap closed and sliding the thicker folded cardstock free. Opening the cardstock she finally saw the tickets.

 _Nutcracker_

 _Christmas Eve_

 _9pm performance_

Stunned she could only stare at the tickets in her hand. The Nutcracker? The Christmas Eve performance? How had he managed this? She'd been trying for a decade to get tickets to this.

"Kurt, what...how did you...I..." words failing her as she looked up at him. Tears shining in her eyes again. He was right, THIS was so going to be worth staying one more night in the city.

"You, Ms Big Shot Lawyer are not the only one with connections I'll have you know!" Laughter evident in his reply. "But we better get ready soon. The dinner reservation is at 6 and we need to be at the Theater by 8:30."

Returning the tickets to the envelope she dropped it on the bed and turned back to Kurt, sliding her hands up his chest and across his shoulders pulling him as close as she could before crushing her lips to his, the kiss full of desire and longing. If they only had enough time she would push him down on the nearest bed and have her way with him. But they didn't so she settled for kissing him until neither one could think straight. "Kurt, I don't know how you pulled this off, but Thank you. I have wanted to go to this for so long. And yes, it's definitely worth staying in the city tonight." Running her fingers softly thru his hair she pulled him closer, fully intending to kiss him again. "But you are still in so much trouble." she teased.

"I'm not worried" his lips soft against hers. "I can handle it! But we do need to get changed."

"At least I won't have to spend any time looking thru my closet for something to wear! Well, maybe...I'll still need shoes and jewelry..." laughing as she towed him by the hand back towards the master bedroom.

After quick showers (separately, as they did not want to be late) Diane fussed with her hair a little and then spent, in Kurt's opinion; a "really long time" on her makeup. She laughed at him as she elbowed him away so she could finish. He'd already brought their formal clothes in from the other room and was dressed except for his jacket and his bowtie. It was not his favorite thing to work on, so he was waiting for her. He liked having her tie it for him as it gave him time to just look at her and maybe steal a kiss or two, or let his hands wander inappropriately a little bit.

She'd managed to slip into her lingerie while he was distracted with his cuff links and now she wants his help with the gown. After removing it from the hanger, she walked over and handed it to him, watching him as she dropped her robe on the floor at his feet. His eyes roaming slowly over her, causing a slight blush on her cheeks. She steadied herself with a hand on his shoulder as he helped her step into the gown. After she had it settled comfortably he slid the zipper up.

"Damn," he breathed softly. Startled she turned to him, "What's wrong?" she asked while stepping into a pair of black patent leather pumps.

"Nothing's wrong. Your always just so beautiful, but wearing that gown? You're just stunning." Taking her hand he spun her around causing the gown to swirl around her legs, the beads shimmering in the light. "Damn." Pressing a kiss to her fingers before pulling at his bowtie. "Will you take care of this please?" His hands settling on her hips and pulling her closer as she reached up and set about fixing his tie. After smoothing down the shoulders of his shirt she leaned in for a kiss. She loved that this was their "thing", she tied his tie and then he kissed her senseless for a few minutes.

Pushing him away she held his jacket while he slid his arms into the sleeves and then settled it across his shoulders. Stepping in front of him again she checked his tie and then ran her hands down the lapels, smoothing them also.

She'd chosen a pair of simple but very elegant gold hoop earrings, after putting them on she slicked on a layer of red lipstick. She dropped the lipstick into her evening bag and walked back over to Kurt. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Are you?" dodging her hand as she slapped at his arm playfully. "The car should be here in about 10 minutes."

"You've really outdone yourself tonight Mr McVeigh."

"Just trying to make a good impression Ms Lockhart."

"Always" she sighed. Wrapping her hand around his neck and pressing a soft kiss on his lips and then using her thumb to wipe the lipstick from his lower lip.

Downstairs Kurt retrieved their coats from the closet and helped Diane with hers. Before she had a chance to button it he slipped his hands inside to settle on her hips, pulling her close he nudged the collar away and pressed another kiss on her neck below her ear. "I love you." He then stepped back to adjust her coat again, swiftly doing the buttons for her. After shrugging into his own coat he escorted her outside and down the steps to the waiting town car. The driver introducing himself as Jimmy.

Just before stepping into the car Diane noticed it was snowing lightly. "Looks like we'll have some fresh snow in the morning." Smiling as she tipped her head back, allowing a few flakes to land on her face. Blushing slightly as she realized Kurt had taken a picture of her enjoying the falling snowflakes.

The ride to the restaurant was filled with palpable anticipation and excitement, the falling snow laying a fine white coating on the streets.

The restaurant was festively but tastefully decorated. Soft Christmas music was playing in the background adding to the festive spirit of the holiday. And it seemed some of the wait staff had broken with their dress code, wearing bright red Santa hats. Even the Maître d' was wearing one, leading the guests around while singing Christmas songs under his breath.

Taking in their clothing as he seated them, the Maître d' spoke to Kurt, "Mr McVeigh, Nutcracker at 9 I presume?" Smiling at Kurt's affirming nod. "I'll let the kitchen know, we won't let you be late!" Pouring some wine for them before waving a server over and then heading towards the kitchen area at a brisk pace.

As the staff moved between the tables Diane noticed that many of them were either humming or softly singing along with the music, and several of them had very good voices. The Maître d' also turned out to have a very good voice, lending it occasionally in harmony as he passed by.

Even with the festive nature of the evening and everybody's happy moods the Maître d' ran a tight ship and while not rushed at all they were able to linger over coffee with their desserts. Kurt took care of the bill while they waited for their coats. After helping Diane with her coat he turned back to the Maître d', his hand outstretched, "Thanks Gianni."

"My pleasure sir. It's always wonderful to have you dine with us and Ms Lockhart looks splendid tonight!" discreetly slipping his hand into his jacket pocket after shaking Kurt's hand.

Diane flashed a brilliant smile it him, "Thank you."

As they waited for the elevator Kurt let out a rather brief sigh. "Am I going to need to defend your honor tonight madam?" he teased.

"I am certain you will not need to sir!" Diane's bright laughter bringing a smile to his face.

The car was waiting at the curb. The driver humming a carol as he held the car door for them, nodding at Kurt's direction for the Theater. "That's usually over around midnight? 12:15 ok for pick up?"

"Yes, please Jimmy" Diane said, "Thank you."

The drive between the restaurant and the Theater went by quickly despite the accumulating snow. Stepping out of the car the driver reminded them he would return for them at 12:15.

The lobby of the theater was also decorated for the holidays, festive music playing in the background. There were many people milling about, visiting in small groups. At the counter Kurt handed over their tickets. The young woman took them with a smile, checking the numbers against a list, "Mr McVeigh, Ms Lockhart, welcome. This is a private box, would you like to check your coats or keep them with you? There's a coat rack in the box you can use." her smile friendly as she waited.

"We'll keep them." Diane said, "Thank you."

"Certainly. I can take them for you tho'." she offered. "My name is Lindy, please let me know if you need anything during the performance. If you'll follow me please." she stepped from behind the counter to escort them. Laying both coats over her arm as she motioned for them to precede her up the stairs to the private boxes. Once inside she hung up both coats and then turned to Diane. "Beautiful gown, Ms Lockhart. Refreshments are on the table for you, enjoy the ballet." Closing the door behind herself as she left.

Kurt poured them both a glass of wine, watching as Diane settled in a chair. He could tell she was thoroughly enchanted with the evening so far. He sincerely hoped he was still in trouble with her. He was looking forward to making "amends" later, at home.

Handing her a glass of wine he sat down next to her. After a quick sip, she threaded her fingers thru his hair and pulled him closer, "Thank you. I love you" her words soft on his lips as she spoke. Her kiss soft and warm, full of promise. "But you're still in trouble..." knowing he took great delight in that fact alone. She was so looking forward to going home after the ballet.

As the curtain rose on the first act, they settled back in their chairs. He caught her hand in his, bringing it to his lips, leaving a kiss before lacing his fingers with hers. His thumb intermittently softly caressing hers assuring her that he was still awake. During the intermission she excused herself to the Ladies room. Upon returning she found him leaning against the railing, watching the audience below him as they milled about.

"Anything scandalous going on down there?" she inquired, joining him at the railing. A teasing smile on her face, her eyes sparkling back at him.

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he smiled down at her. "Nope, nothing going on down there, but there might be something going on up here!" tipping her chin up and capturing her lips in a soft kiss. She wrapped her hand around his forearm as she leaned in to the kiss, not wanting it to end any time soon.

The sounds of the orchestra warming up again caused them to pull apart. Bemused smiles on their faces as they looked at each other, their breathing slightly ragged. He could see the happiness and love in her eyes, knowing it was reflected in his. He could also see desire and not a small amount of lust. Chuckling to himself because he knew he was going to have his hands full later. They settled back in the chairs as the curtain rose on the final acts of the ballet. She rested her chin on his shoulder, letting her eyes drift closed. He turned his head and placed a kiss on her forehead. Grinning at her soft sigh.

They turned their attention back to the stage, enjoying the last act of the ballet and then joining the rest of the audience for a standing ovation at the final curtain.

It was just barely midnight, so they finished the last half glass of wine in the bottle, waiting for the crowd to thin out a little before trying to leave. A few minutes later Kurt took her hand and helped her out of her chair, carrying both coats over his arm as she followed him down the stairs, her hand resting lightly on his shoulder. Reaching the main lobby floor she linked her arm with his as they crossed to the main doors. Stopping briefly to slip into their coats again.

The car was waiting at precisely 12:15 as promised and they settled in for the ride home. Diane linked her arm with Kurt's again and leaned her head on his shoulder, humming along softly with the music from the cars sound system.

After stopping the car next to the curb in front of the townhouse, Jimmy stepped out to open the rear door. "Be careful, the sidewalk's a little slick Mr McVeigh." Warning Kurt as he stepped out of the car, it was still snowing lightly.

Reaching back for Diane's hand to help her out of the car, "Honey, its slick. Give me your hand." Helping her out of the car, making sure she was steady on her feet. Reaching into his inside coat pocket Kurt retrieved several folded bills, passing them over to the driver before shaking his hand. "Thanks Jimmy, good job tonight. Enjoy your Christmas."

"Thanks, you two also!" grinning as he pocketed Kurt's generous tip before stepping around to the driver's side and getting into the car.

Diane laughing as she heard the music get turned up quite loudly as the car pulled away from the curb and disappeared down the street.

After entering the townhouse they hung their coats in the hallway to dry off. Diane had left the music on when they left and both dogs were waiting at the french doors to the backyard, wanting out after being cooped up for several hours. Kurt opened the door to let them out and then pulled Diane outside with him.

The music was easily heard on the patio thru the open door. "Kurt, what..." her words stopped by his kiss. "That dress is too beautiful not to have danced in it tonight" twirling her around and then back into his arms as he swept her across the patio. The two of them dancing to a Christmas waltz.

"Thank you Kurt. This evening was just wonderful and it was definitely worth staying in the city for. And yes, you are still in trouble!" Her smile just brilliant as she reached up and slowly pulled his tie loose and opened the top few buttons on his shirt. "Merry Christmas Kurt." Her lips soft on his as she kissed him.

"You're welcome, honey. I'm glad you enjoyed it. And I can handle it." Slowing to a stop he pulled her up against himself, his hands sliding over her hips, gripping as he held her close. Smiling against her skin as he felt her trembling at the soft kisses he left on her neck.

As the music drifted from inside and the snow continued to fall around them, she gave in to him, melting against him as he held her close.

"Merry Christmas Diane" he murmured just before crushing his lips to hers in a kiss that left no doubt in her mind how the evening was going to end.


End file.
